fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brendam 2
Brendam 2 (titled as How Bernard Became a Guardian of Brendam: The True Story) is a 2020 epic drama adventure film and a prequel to Brendam. It is directed by James Gunn. It stars Tim Allen, Ginnifer Goodwin, Bill Hader, Jordan Peele, Keegan-Michael Key, Craig T. Nelson, Alan Tudyk, Catherine Keener, Jason Lee, Bob Odenkirk, and Samuel L. Jackson. It is released in April 23, 2020. Premiese Set in 1995, Carlos sends Bernard into Brendam and Bernard befriends a family of friends. Carlos messes with Bernard with the help of the AAB, his Darkhouse and Henry J. Smek. Bernard has to defeat Carlos with the help of his new family and a wizard named Ben Kenobi. Will Bernard stop Carlos and his team before they take over Brendam? Plot Cast Bernard Livingston.png Dernard.png Lovelace.png Toto and Joe.png Dr. Carlos E. Carlos III.png Bruce Banner.png Zig Zag in 1988.png Olivia.png Obi-Wan Kenobi.png Henry J. Smek.png Mr. Benjamin Krupp.png Prince Johnathan.png Helga.png Diesel.png Iago.png Cynthia Livingston.png Screen Shot 2018-03-04 at 1.30.41 PM.png *Tim Allen - Bernard (AKA Big Mouse), the main protagonist and a mouse who runs away from home and lives with the Guardians of Brendam. Bernard also narrates the movie. **Allen also does the voice of Dernard, Bernard's twin brother. *Idris Elba - Lovelace, the dueteragonist and the ruler of Brendam. He is dead at the film's climax and is still alive at the end of the film. *Jordan Peele - Joe, a major character. *Samuel L. Jackson - Maximus Peabody/Carlos E. Carlos, one of the two main antagonists, Lovelace's former advisor, and the general of the Sith. **Jackson also voices Slave of the Magic Mirror, Carlos' grumpy reflection (uncredited). *Bill Hader - Zig Zag, the tritagonist and Lovelace's vizer who befriends Bernard, and Bruce Banner, his disguise as a security guard to the Guardians. *Ginnifer Goodwin - Olivia, a supporting character and Bernard's wife. *Craig T. Nelson - Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi, the tetartagonist. He is the leader of the Guardains of Brendam. *Keegan-Michael Key - Toto, a major character and Toto's partner. *Alan Tudyk - Smek, the secondary antagonist and Bernard's former caretaker who is secretly Carlos' partner. Tudyk also voices Francis Robespierre, who is an assasin to ZigZag in the first movie. *Jason Lee - Mr. Benjamin Krupp, a major character and the sheriff of Brendam. *Bob Odenkirk - Prince John, one of the two main antagonists, Bernard's rival and Carlos' unwitting sidekick. *Peter Serafinowicz - The Other, a supporting antagonist. *Catherine Keener - Helga, a supporting character and Zig Zag's wife. *John DiMaggio - Diesel, a supporting character, Lovelace's silent pet monkey. *Alain Chabat - Iago, a supporting character and Zig Zag's assistant. *Holly Hunter - Cynthia, a supporting character and Bernard's mother. *Jim Cummings - Gavin, Wiggins and Ratcliffe, assassins to Carlos. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-12-16 at 5.06.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-17 at 12.04.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-17 at 12.02.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-17 at 12.02.13 PM.png Quotes Trivia *The movie's script is a combination of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Snow_White_and_the_Seven_Dwarfs_(1937_film) Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Grinch_Grinches_the_Cat_in_the_Hat The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat]. Tropes *Award-Bait Song: "Shine Like Rainbows", the theme song of the movie. *Big-Bad Ensemble: There are two main villains in the movie: Carlos E. Carlos, who is the main threat of the movie and Bernard's arch-nemesis, and Henry Smek, a dealer who just wants Bernard for the money he wants him to make for Carlos. *Big Damn Heroes: During the final showdown: **Krupp, who became good, saves Bernard from Carlos by shooting his cannon at some of his minions. **Toto and Joe ride Motorboy and Coupy in order to save Bernard from Carlos. **Zig Zag swoops in to save Bernard from Carlos' Death Trap. *Bittersweet Ending: Carlos has been defeated, Prince John is redeemed (probably), and the people of Systar City are safe, but Systar City is destroyed, Zig Zag may never revert to Bruce Banner ever again (because his and Bernard's Disney Death took away his Shapeshifting powers), and Bernard joins the Guardians. Also, he gives off his last farewell to Obi-Wan, which are also the last lines in the movie. Bernard: It's the least we could do for a very small jedi who's done such very big things. Thank you, Ben. *Death Trap: Carlos gives one off to Bernard, that consists of a Lava Pit during the film's climax. *Demoted to Extra: Zig Zag's true form. He is disguised as Bruce thoughout the movie, until the climax of the movie, when he reveals his true form to Bernard after Lovelace and Ben die. *Disney Death: **Lovelace and Ben. They decide to stop Carlos together. But they got killed in the explosion. However, after the final battle, Lovelace returns and manages to rejoin the Guardians, to their surprise. Toto asks, "Where is Kenobi?" and Lovelace awnsers that Ben is banished by Carlos and will never return. **Bernard and Zig Zag are killed during Carlos' death. After Carlos dies, the Guardians escape from the plane, except Zig Zag and Bernard, who crash the plane and it is destroyed. The Guardians mourn the loss of them, but suddenly, Zig Zag gets out of the passengers' window of the plane, stops them, and tells them that he is here. Moments later, Bernard pops out of the cockpit and reunites with the Guardians. *Eureka Moment: **Carlos has an idea to make a darkhouse in order to see if Bernard was killed by the Guardians. **Bernard decides to stop Carlos' evil plan by creating a spaceship. *Heel–Face Turn: Prince John was at first Carlos' boss (later henchmen). As the film ends, he redeems himself as accepts Bernard as an honorary member of the Guardians. *Heel Realization: When his actions result in Skystar City running away to save Bernard from dying of high-altitude sickness, Krupp realizes that trying to hide the existence of Skystarians may be causing more harm than good. *Heroic Sacrifice: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Lovelace have one while saving Bernard from being killed by Carlos. *My God, What Have I Done?: Krupp has this reaction when he realizes that the Guardians have run away with Bernard from home to return Bernard to Skystar City. *Only Sane Man: Bernard is the only Systar City citizen who doesn't want to join in Carlos' plan to destroy Brendam, instead opting to join the Guardians. *Shapeshifting: Zig Zag has the ability to shape shift, so to fool Bernard, he disguises himself as Bruce Banner. *Sheep in Sheep's Clothing: Lovelace really meant it when he said he's not evil, in which Brendam is a happy place. *Wingding Eyes: During Carlos' Eureka Moment, dollar signs appear in his eyes. Characters Carlos E. Carlos / Maximus Peabody The ruler of Systar City and Bernard's boss (turned first arch-nemesis) who has an evil plan to destroy Brendam. *Big Bad: His evil plan is to banish Bernard to Brendam and destroy Brendam. *Big Bad Duumvirate: He and Prince John form one in order to kill Bernard. *Bitch in Sheep's Clothing: He is at first the sweet and nice ruler of Systar City. But he plots to destroy Brendam and kill Bernard and the Guardians. *The Dog Was the Mastermind: Carlos only teamed up with Prince John so that she can rule over humanity. *The Dragon: To Prince John. *Evil All Along: Carlos was at first showing his Nice Guy personality. But after Bernard's banishment, he turns out to be a Manipulative Bastard, whose plan is to destroy him and Brendam. *Evil Overlord: He becomes the main antagonist of this movie and the most pure evil villain in the Brendam ''series. *Face–Heel Turn: At first, he is the Big Good of Systar City. But it turns out that he is Prince John's henchman after his exile to Brendam. Later, after Smek's defeat, it turns out that Carlos is the true Big Bad of the movie and him banishing Bernard is part of his evil plan. *Woobie, Destroyer of Worlds: He is at first The Dragon to Prince John. Henry Smek Carlos' partner in-crime. *Big-Bad Ensemble: With Carlos. *Demoted to Extra: In ''Brendam: Collision Course, he has a brief appearance. He is seen for several seconds on a plastic pretend parashoot flying and saying a short line. *The Dragon: To Carlos. *Disc-One Final Boss: He is treated as the main threat during the first half of the film until Bernard banishes him and takes center stage. Prince John Bernard's rival and Carlos' leader and boss, which it is revealed that he is Carlos' assistant. *Big Bad: At first, he is the main antagonist of the movie. *Big Bad Wannabe: He's more pathetic than villainous. Carlos, on the other hand... *Card-Carrying Villain: He tries to be this. *Cool Bike: He drives a flying bicycle to capture the Guardians. *Decoy Antagonist: It's revealed that his bowler hat, Doris, is the movie's true main villain. *Evil Overlord: He becomes the main threat to Bernard and operates the Darkhouse. *Heel–Face Turn: When Bernard saves him from the explosion, he turns over a new leaf to be on Bernard's side. *Killed Offscreen: Implied via Ret Gone. *The Mole: It turns out Prince John helps Carlos with his evil plan in exchange for all the citizens being brainwashed. *Revenge: He hires Carlos as his Dragon to kill Bernard. *Unwitting Pawn: To Carlos. The Other *Advertised Extra: He only has 12 minutes of screen time, despite being on the theatrical release poster. *Cool Bike: He drives an impressive chopper. *Faux Affably Evil: He ends up bantering with Bernard for a bit before trying to murder them. *Good Scars, Evil Scars: Has an easy-to-miss scar on the side of his cheek. *Professional Killer: He is an assassin to Carlos E. Carlos. He hires him to bring back Bernard and kill the Guardians. Tear Jerker *Bernard and Zig Zag's Disney Death after Carlos dies. *Given Craig T. Nelson passed away only a couple months before the film's release, this becomes a very touching tribute to him. Especially the closing line. Bernard: Thank you, Ben. Songs Harry Gregson-Williams does the original score, while the first film's composer, Hans Zimmer, recomposes the first film's themes, despite being uncredited at the end credits. *I Like to Move It, Move It - Reel 2 Real (featured at Benrard's introduction scene and the dance party ending of the film) *The Last Goodbye - Billy Boyd (as the first song in the end credits and the theme song of the film) *Golden Slumbers - The Beatles (at the first scene of the film, the climax of the film and the final scene of the film) Category:Films Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Prequels Category:Prequel Category:Brendam main characters Category:Film scores by Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer